coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8501 (29th October 2014)
Plot After the previous night's revelation, Carla is too angry to speak to Rob, leaving him wondering whether she'll keep his secret. Tracy is in good spirits despite Deirdre, Peter and Simon not being able to make the wedding. Gail borrows Ken's kimono as she's making Michael a Japanese meal to boost his spirits. When Norris insults the Armstrongs, Katy gets revenge by telling the postman he's out, causing him to miss a delivery. Cilla packs her bags. She still can't bring herself to tell Fiz and Tyrone the truth. Michelle is annoyed when Steve cries off from the wedding. She confides in Liz that things are still bad between them. Emily gives Tracy an old-fashioned cameo which was a gift from Ernest. She pretends to be grateful. The bridal party leaves for the wedding in a horse-drawn-carriage. Eileen accompanies Michael as he goes to see the doctor. At the venue, the pressure gets to Carla and she goes out for air. The Browns go for lunch at the cafe before seeing Cilla off. Sinead drops hints about Cilla's health when she makes a comment about cutting down on unhealthy food but she leaves without telling them the truth, insisting on waiting for the bus on her own. Ken admits to Carla that he doesn't hold out much hope for Peter's appeal and doesn't see how he'll survive prison. David and Kylie see Michael getting out of a car with Eileen and hugging her. Carla returns. Rob questions her as to where she's been, nervous she'd informed the police and she tells him she's sorry... Cast Regular cast *Rob Donovan - Marc Baylis *Carla Barlow - Alison King *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Cilla Battersby-Brown - Wendi Peters *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Tony Stewart - Terence Maynard *Beth Tinker - Lisa George *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Michael Rodwell - Les Dennis *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston Guest cast *Sammy the waiter - Freddie Hogan (Uncredited) Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return - Back room and hallway *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *12 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield General - Waiting area *Farnhaven Hall Hotel - Exterior, hallway and marriage room Notes *Jeff Hewitt-Davis was credited as the Stunt Co-ordinator on this episode. *Location filming for the Farnhaven Hall Hotel was conducted at Capesthorne Hall in Cheshire. *''TV Times'' synopsis: The wedding day arrives and Rob is worried whether Carla will use the information she has against him; and Fiz and Chesney are glad to see the back of Cilla. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,410,000 viewers (9th place). Category:2014 episodes